Fanfiction Chronicles
by Bunnys-n-PenguinsWillRuleEarth
Summary: Everyone passes on to a new afterlife, Yuri discovers FanFiction DOT net, and, well, all hell ensues as they read fanfiction written by the fandom of this world . . .No real fanfics are used!
1. Sekine and the Lemon

**I looked at a fanfic i did for a different anime and decided to do an Angel Beats version ~ No reaal fanfics shall be used in this fic. **

Otonashi Yuzuru woke up with a smile on his face, recalling the ultimate sense of peace he'd just felt.

"I finally understood why I was in that Afterlife, I even fell in love with someone. I want people to enjoy this kind of peace that everyone in the battlefront felt. that's why i'm stay-" Otonashi began

"You passed on" a voice cut in. Otonashi located the source of the soothing voice to see the his most precious treasure, now wearing a battlefront uniform.

"Ka-Kanade!" Otonashi yelled, the girl smiled and knelt down to give him a big hug, followed by pulling him up from his previous sitting posistion. They were in a dark room with small light puddles in neat rows. otonashi recognized these puddles as computers. behind them groups of the battlefront were doing different things.

"We're in, a computer lab?" Otonashi asked, mentally coming to terms with thefact that his soul had already found peace, so he couldn'y stay and help anyone in the Afterlife.

"Correct." Naoi confirmed, walking closer to the couple with a big smile. "Glad that we could meet up again, Otonashi!"naoi said with his usual eagerness. " Ehem, for some reason, we are now in a computer lab liek setting, with full accessto the internet of the real world."

"That's kinda odd." Otonashi replied.

"Eh, I don't think anyone here really minds though." Naoi replied, Otonashi then noticed how loud the room was. "It would seem hardly anyone in the Battlefront has had much experience on the internet, so now their looking around, exploring it. Otonashi decided to look around and see what everyone wasdoing. He first aproached TK and Matsushita who were watching some show.

"What are you watching?" Otonashi asked the duo,

"Breaking Bad" Matsushita replied, his eyes never leaving the screen. 'It's epic." Otonashi nodded with a smile "TK is translating for me, so I'm learning some English too!" the black belt added. Hearing drums being played, Otonashi then walked over to where Shiina sat she was playing a taiko game on the internet.

"Having fun Shiina?" the ninja looked up and nodded vigorously.

"It's cute and I love taiko!" she said in a normal level of voice. Otonashi chuckled at the change of character then moved on, he saw Yusa and Takeyama doing, something questionable looking.

"Ok,what are you two doing?" he asked

"Trying to hack into the CIA database" Takeyama replied. Otonashi face palmed, before moving on, he saw Takamatsu was researching weight lifting, Ooyama was playing a game called Akinator, and Chaa was watching Wolves Rain,because they too, were searching for Paradise. He saw Fujimaki and Hisako were playing Mah Jong online against other people.

"Are those people from the real world?" Otonashi asked.

"Who knows." Fujimaki replied.

"Look, I don't know what a Tumblr, is but if you three don't stop freaking out about it Imma killl your computer" Hisako yelled at her three younger bandmates who blushed but nodded solemnly, giving their best effort to turn the noise down.

"Hey Yui! Nagato is batting again!" Hinata yellded, Yui ran from the tumblr party to Hinata's computer to watch the baseball game going on ,they unconciously grabbed eachother's hand, Otonashi smiled at this.

"I'm a bit envious of them . . ." Iwasawa said in a calm joking voice from behind Otonashi.

"Hey! Long time no see Iwasawa,What are you doing?" Otonashi asked casually.

"Listening to bands on something called Sound Cloud, Really geting into these Indie groups." she said enthusiastically.

"Don't be jealous Masami, you could do better" Hisako said calmly, Hinata cocked an eye brow at the side guitarist. Otonashi laughed lightly at this exchange. He saw Noda was watching Shingeki no Kyoujin, becoming very excitedin the process.

"YEAH ERIN, YOU KICK THAT MOE TITAN'S ASS!" he ye;;ed, then pointed his halberd at the computer which destryed the screen, and his weapon." DAMN IT!" he yelled.

"Yo Yuzuru!" Yuri's head popped out from the computer next to Iwasawa' beckoned the red head behind the computer, the redhead complied then saw next to Yuri's computer was a computer occupied by a few ten year olds.

"The ones standing are my siblings" Yuri whispered with enough happiness to make Otonasshi crack a smile

"Whoo, you can do it Hatsune!" one said, Otonashi's jaw dropped a bit.

"Just a little more!" another child said

"Look it's a high score!" a voice yelled that made Yuzuru's heart skip a beat. He began shaking, wondering, "Could it really be?" Relief and joy were already surging in him like a took the strength from his legs, Otonaashi fell to his knees as he weeped in joy.

"Onii-chan?" the voice was now in front of his face as she whispered his name. Yuzuru looked up and saw his dear little sister kneeling in front of him, a smile taking over her face. hatsune took a deep breath "When Masami-nee entered this place, she said that you had amnesia, you forgot about everything. W-was that my fault? Was it because I left you?" Yuzuru's eyes widened. Was it? He'd never figured out why he'd forgotten everything.

'"It was my fault" Kanade said from behind Yuzuru. "When your brother died, he signed his donor card, giving me his heart. I regretted that I could not thank him for it. in order for me to get the chance to do this, Yuzuru enteredthe world without memories because if he became aware of his life before dying, he'd find he had no regret and would have passed on." Yuzuru grabbed his sister into a loving embrace

"I never regretted having been with you. Yu gave my life purpose even after you died. you're the reason I wanted to become a doctor. your happiness, and the memories we shared is what kept me alive." At this point they were both crying, Hatsune clutched her brother's jacket tightly.

"We, we don't have to leave each other again do we?" Hatsune whispered, Yuzuru shook his head.

"Nah, we're gonna stay with everyone" he replied gently. They eventually let go. "What the heck is this?!" Yuri suddenly yelled, everyone looked at her confused.

'This, website, has stories, about everyone in the battlefront. Wait, who are Sekine and Irie?" Irie face palmed, Sekine jumped to Yuri's computer.

"I wanna read stories about us!"

"Oh, it's you" Yuri blinked.

"This is interesting, let's have a look at these stories, about how I rule over you inbiciles, except Otonashi, as your God" Naoi declares Yuri nods

"Alright then, everyone, grab a computer and go to this fanfiction site. each of you must ind an interesting story from this stack of stories called Angel Beats, and let's see what kind of stories these people have made! OPERATION CAMPFIRE STORY, START!

Everyone rushes to a computer and looks for a fanfic to read.

"H-Hey everyone!I found my contribution to the mission! This looks like anawesome story!" Sekine yelled, everyone rolls on their computer chairs over to her computer. Hisako grimances when she sees the title.

"This is definetly not going to be awesome." she mumbled.

"Ah. whatever," Yuri waved, "Let's just check out these stories, see what these people know about us. Please begin reading this story!'

"OK!" Sekine chimed

**Sekine's Ultimate Prank**

**By:HennekoWithAPlanet**

**Summary: Sekine pulls a huge prank, which teaches Yui a very important lesson, LEMON! No Yuri, R&R~!**

"Why are they emphasizinng that I'm not in this?" The battlefront leader asks.

"Well if Yui learns something, this can't be all that bad." Hisako smirked, the mentioned pinkette glared at her sempai.

**A month had passed since that horribly hilarious Girls DeMo performance with Yuri and Shiina**

Iwasawa and Hisako groaned automatically at this. Shiina looked down an aura of self disappointment surrounding her, Yuri face palmed.

"What's this about?" Irie asked, facing Iwasawa who sheepishly waved her hand.

'Don't, don't worry about it, it was just really horribe" she said.

**Yui ran down the hall wagging her tail, going "nyan" like an idiot**

"You wanna say that again sekine?1" the pinkette fumed.

"umm, Yui, these people said that, not me." Sekine replied calmly

**Tenshi told her to go to class. Yui stuck up her middle finger at the student body president and said "Hell nah nigga"**

"Well" Kanade huffed

"Whoa, whoa whoa, Since when did Yui become some simple minded rebellious teen from the ghetto?" Fujimaki asked. Yui wasgasping for air, mentaly panicking

**Tenshi then put shackles on Yui's wrists "Detention for you" she said. Yui pulled out a pistol and pointed it at Kanade with alotta hate in her eyes. "Go to hell" she whispered.**

" This Yui, is all over the place" Yussa mumbled.

**Tenshi ran away like a pussy.**

"These people" Kanade said slowly,"are not nice."

**Yui used the gun to shoot the shackles. the handcuffs were still on her wrists but her hands were free. On Yui'a back was a guitar she stole from the guild**

"Which hadn't been established yet . .." Chaa interjected

**She was gonna ask Sekine-dono**

"Waa, Yui" Sekine gasped,"I didn't know you regardedme so highly" the bassist gushed, the Pinkette, who had been in a trance of shock and fear from the previous facts shared, shook her head.

"I would use that with Iwasawa but not you, your still Sekine-tan"

**to teach her to play guitar, but first, she was gonna steal Noda's hallberd because some NPC wanted it**

Noda glared at Yui who was once again in comeplete shock.

"I can still strangle people you kno" Noda threatened.

**Then she found Sekine and Irie walking down the hall going in the opposite direction.**

Iriegroaned.

"I'm involved in this, too?" she whined.

**"Sekine-dono" Yui telled, "Irie too!"**

**"Aye, wuddup mah nigga?" Irie asked**

Irie covered her face as she whimpered at the humiliation. Iwasawa grabbed her in a hugy

"Just who do these people think we are?" Yuri asked.

**"Sekine, teach me how to play guitar will ya?" Yui askeed, "OK' Sekine replied "Under one condition." "I'll do anything!" Yui replied " I wanna stick my middle finger up and say fuck society through my music, because that's what rockers do!"**

Nobody knew how to respond to this.

**"Alright, good girl." sekine said with a smirk.**

"Sekine don't have chiildren." Hisako said quickly.

**Sekine gave Yui a piece of paper "Say this to that one blue hair robot student , umm I think his name is Hinata" the three girls believed they were the only humans in the world,and everyone else were robots. They established that Iwasawa and Hisako were just specially programmed rebellious robots.**

The base ball player cocked an eye brow.

""Rebellious robots?" Hisako fumed, Iwasawa looked away, keeping her cool. Sekine lifted her hands defensively.

"This story is comepletely inaccurate."

**Yui looked the paper over. she became confused. "I don't understand what this means . .. " Sekine waved her hand. "Hinata probably won't either,just seeing the blank look on his face while he tris to figure it out will be priceless, heehee"**

"I'm offended . . " Hinata said with a grimace.

**"Oh, but don't read the paper to him, memorize what it says first. "Yui was still unsure, but learning guitar was more important than the feelings of this robot, so she -**

Hinata faked sobbed

"You, you moron!" he yelled, Yui waved her arms around frantically

"This is total BS, of course your feelngs matter more to me than this guitar! I love you you dummy!" Yui yelled. they hugged each other, half the group face palmed, they were definetly made for each other.

**Yui went up to Hinata during lumch, Yuri and Ooyama sat with him.**

"I thought these people said I would not be in this?" Yuri asked

**"Hey. Hinata is it?" Yui asked, Hinata looked in the ditrection of the voice to face her."What do you want dumb robot?" he asked.**

"I really don't like this story!" Yui yelled. "Why does sempai consider me a dumb robot here?" she cried Hinata hugged her.

" You may not be the smartest, but I'm not either, your personality is whayt i fell in love with, that and your sttrength."

"Aww,sempaii " Yui cooed, cuddling a little more with her boyfriend.

'If you two don't shut up over there . . .'Hisako warned

**Yui took a deep breath, "Iwasawa has been freaking me out lately, she and I are room mates-**

"These people really love making stuff up on the fly . . ." Iwasawa mumbled

**When I get to our room at night, I just hear her go on and on about how badly she wants to bang you**

The room became silent. Hisako went up to Sekine and pulled her up by theshirt collar

"JUST WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?!" she yelled, Sekine cried as hisako kept shaking her.

"Hey, Yui's the one who said it!" Sekine whined

"I'll beat her up later, you're the one who started this though1" she yelled, Sekine proceeded to try to remind her this was not really their doing.

"Onee chan" one of Yuri's siblngs asked, "What does banging mean?"

'Not telling you." Yuri said automatically, cringing slightly at this new development

'Onii chan?" Hatsune began,

"No." Yuzuru replied firmly.

"Hey, I don't really know what banging is . . ." Yui said quietly,Irie whispered "sex" in the guitarist's ear, Yui froze, then clinged onto Hinata even more.

"Look, I think you're really cool Masami, but, umm, -" hinata stuttered

"This story," Iwasawa said in a voice filled with barely contained frustration "is not accurate. " Irie sighs and goes to the computer to keep reading

"Maybe this fic will get better, I mean, we all know this isn't true, so surely it'l just end with Sekine getting beat up . . ." she said flatly

**She says that just thinking of you makes her very wet and horny and**

"Iwasawa is gonna blow up in three, two," Hisako counted down, now near her legs are Yui and Sekine, beaten up. Iwasawa gets up, walks to the corner farthest from the group, and yells, then walks up to the computer.

"Irie" Iwasawa says in a sweet voice, "Please switch seats with me let me read the rest of this, astrocity." The drummer nods and switches seats

**Hinata gasps , Yuri smirks ' Hey, somebody actually likes you Hinata! Go tellher how you feel!"**

Yuri face palmed as she sensed Iwasawa's glare toward her direction

**Hinata took a minute to consider this development as Yui wondered about how human like these people acted. He then stood up and walked out of the cafeteria. Yui ran to where Sekine was, finding Sekine and Irie running off to follow Hinata**

"Stalkers" Hinata mumbled Irietook a big sigh at the stupidity in this fic.

**Hinata went to the music room where Iwasawa is usually, he knocks and opens the door to find Iwasawa was, umm, pleasing her self.**

'Someone,someoneplease kill this , this vileness." Iwasawa said , her body shook , she clenched her fists until her knuckles went white.

**whispering Hinata's name**

Yui was shaking in fear from her confusion, Hinata's whole body was twitching.

**Finally Hinata aproached the girl and took her free arm, he kissed her hand "You don't have to do this by yourself anymore" he whispered, inching in on her face.**

Iwasawa let her face drop to the keyboard of the computer, tears flowed from her eyesas heer body shook. hisako gently helped her friend and led her away from the computer.

Yuusa quickly went to the computer and scrolled down a bit

"Ah, Sekine tells Yui that this is what banging is, that is the lesson yui learns.

"C-can we stop the operation now Yueippe?" Hinata asked, Yuri shook her head.

"where there is bad there is good, surely there are good fanfics here! So we'll proceed to look for them! Everyone will have one chance to locate a good story! Don't screw it up!If you do, there will be a penalty game!" Everyone looked at Yuri funnily, but then reluctantly obeyed.

What horrors shall befall thm next? You decide ! Tell me what you want them to read in the chapters to come! thank you for reading!


	2. BoysDeMo

**Yo! I have returned with the next chapter! (Sorry for being late, I have work and schoolkeeping me busy. Enjoy! Or . . .feel sorry for these people . . .Whichever!**

Naoi was looking for his fanfiction with a scowl on his face. He'd just read a story entitled **Yaoi with Naoi ** in which every girl, even Shiina came off as a cold hearted bitch. (Seriously, how do you accomplish that with Shiina?) And had him in a threesome with Hinata and Otonashi,, he just wanted to get that image out of his head so badly . . .He then found something . ..

"Hey, imbicilies- except you Otonashi- I found a story I would like to share with you all."

"No one is getting it on with anyone, correct?" Yuri asked awkwardly as everyone wheeled around Naoi's computer.

"No, just don't read anything with yaoi in it . . ." Naoi replied. Everyone nodded, simply accepting this warning, knowing that it must be horrid based on Naoi's facial expression.

"Alright . . ." Hinata sighed, let's get this over with." Yui had her arms wrapped protectively around Hinata's arm.

**Crows, Alchemy, and the Deep Voices of A Thousand Enemies**

Iwasawa raised an eye brow at this

**By: FoolsToBootExcalibur**

**Summary: When The SSS faces a big sudden crisis, Naoi steps up to help them out of it.**

**Right after Iwasawa died on that stage-**

"Are they talking about when I was obliterated?" Iwasawa asked, she had her head in her hand with a look of annoyance on her face "They call that dying? Geez, these people over exaggerate things don't they."

**Hisako, not being able to stand the idea of being without her lover**

Iwasawa scrunched her face up, Hisako gagged.

"Now they think we're lesbian?" Hisako asked

**Accepted her fate as well and got obliterated, not worried about Sekine, Irie or Yui, they still had each other.**

"Bull. Shit!" Hisako roared as she leaped up from her chair. "Yeah, I might have been depressed after Iwasawa left, but I wouldn't just abandon the band that I founded to fend for themselves so I could take the cowards' way out!"

**The girls left behind were grieving, Yui kept writing horribly rushed love ballads**

"Is that implying that Yui loved us too?" Hisako said nervously with a scrunched up face. Yui glared at this computer that displayed these utter lies.

**Eventually Yui, missing Iwasawa and her mother very much, got herself obliterared too.**

"Must, resist, urge, to kill, computer, with, guitar." Yui chanted.

**All in all, Girls DeMo was pretty much out of commission.**

The girls glared at the screen intensely.

**Yuri and Shiina tried to throw a gorilla performance, which did not work well.**

"Soo,"Takamatsu began, "they had a concert where they threw gorillas."

"Can these people stop bringing that up?" Yuri asked, annoyed, Sekine and Irie looked confused.

**Everyone was in the headquarters, trying to decide on what to do about their Diversion unit.**

"**Well, " Takamatsu said sexily, "I can open a Chip-N-Dale Strip tease bar" he thrusted his manhood forward**

"Oh my God." The mentioned teen put his head in his hands. Hinata patted him sympathetically.

"Onii chan . . .?"

"No."

**Yuri considered this for a few moments**

"I ACTUALLY CONSIDERED THIS?!" Yuri screeched with her hands on her head

**Finally, she decided against it, "it would be boring with all the NPCs,"**

"This is the kind of reasoning they think I have?" Yuri whines, her face looking down.

**Naoi stood up. "How about Boys Dead Monster?" he asked. "I could hypnotize these morons so they believe they can play guitar an-**

"You can't learn, to play music that way." Kanade said "learning to play any instrument, begins with having a passion for music, that passion becomes the fire that burns inside you to keep you motivated to practice an instrument ,eventually you learn to light your instrument on fire with the fire in your soul. that, is the point when you learn to truly put your heart into music"

"Wow Kanade" Yuzuru said, looking at the silver hair girl next to him, "That was pretty, insightful." Kanade looked at the red head, nodded, mumbled something about playing piano while blushing

"Hey," Iwasawa said, Kanade looked up and saw the vocalist and Hisako had their hands in the air. "That was pretty deep, what you said, definitely true." Kanade highfived them both silently

"Anyway," Hisako said quickly, "This is not going to end well. It will be fun to see you guys try anyway, so as much as I hate this story for what it degrades us to, continue please.

**So, after much careful delibiration, Naoi came up with the perfect line up. **

Iwasawa facepalmed, but chuckled.

"Even worse, this band won't even be based on talent! It's based on one guy's decisions." Naoi glared at the girl

"You saying I can't make a band?"

"Pretty much" the diversion leader challenged playfully. Naoi soffed then mummured "I'll show you"

**"Otonashi Yuzuru would be the lead singer ,**

"Of course he would, since Naoi is deciding" Fujimaki mumbled

"Jealous?" Hisako asked,

"I don't sing." Fujimaki replied.

**Hinata would beside guitarist and the eye candy for girls**

Hinata gave his signature pose, Yui looked at him funny.

**Fujimaki would be the bassist and Ooyama on drums, because like Sekine and Irie before, they were two people most people hardly noticed, while they harbored a secret deep love for each other**

"Sit" Hisako said suddenly. afterwards, Sekine and Yui, who were inching in on the computer with their guitars sat behind the computer, angrily.

"What's this about me and Ooyama being lovers?" Fujimaki said with suspicion.

**Noda would be the band manager, which, of course, he objected to.**

"Why? I dun wanna play music, especially if that means listening to that, idiot singing." Noda objected. "Besides, being manager makes me in charge of security, so I can use my hallberd."

**Damn it, he wanted to sing! **

"No."

**Naoi was not going to stop him! So he began a plan . . .**

"Does it involve killing Naoi?" Noda said with a little eagerness, the hypnotist glared at him.

**Naoi spent the next week using his hypnotism to perfect the band's chemistry and stage presence.**

"Our poor band which we spent months building up, is being replaced by simple minded hypnotism and a week of forced organization . . ." Irie said sadly, the two band founders were shaking their heads. Naoi glared at the girl with lavander hair for her comment on his hypnotism.

**Finally came the first operation Tornado since Boys Dead Monster was they played Crow Song, on a much lower key, Naoi released a cage full of crows on the audience, for, reasons.**

"I wish we thought of that, that could have been useful." Yuri said,

'That would have been annoying." Iwasawa objected, rubbing her temples.

**Then came Hisako's famos riff solo in Crow song, Hinata tried, he really did. It was too complicated though. So he just started improvising , hoping it sounded OK**

Hisako was now snickering.

**Meanwhile, feeling pumped up by the performance, Fujimaki got brave, ripped off his shirt, swung it around like a lassel whooping, before throwing it at the screaming NPC fans below**

Fujimaki threw his head back and groaned loudly while Hisako and Sekine were laughing flat out. iwasawa was cringing. Her music was being performed, in such a matter . . .

'Come on Masami, it's a joke, don't take it seriously." Iwasawa shook her head, refusing to heed the advice

**After that was Alchemy. Everything went well at first, for a makeshift band. Then as Otonashi sang the secondverse, the lights suddenly went off ,the NPCs were all so very confused. lights then went back on and Otonashi was on the ground, chopped up. Noda stood, smirking.**

Naoi grabbed Nodaby the collar.

"You got some nerve" Naoi hissed, Noda growled in response, attempting to push the boy of ut Naoi persisted.

**Naoi sighed at the unfourtanate, sisruption. The show had to go on though, or no food for anyone. So, he hypnotized the band to start playing metal music, making Noda smirk**

"How does he know what music I like?"

"You never know what I'll get out of you while you sleep" Naoi smirked, noda gritted his teeth, now annoyed.


	3. Kanade Knows

**Ughh, Sky Drive cut off the last chapter, not using that to write more chapters /**

**Sorry for the sloppy last chapter and my absense which for the most part, was due to me being busy.**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter! May more come a lot sooner!**

Naoi was still huddled in a ball traumitized. For the second time in just a half hour, his character had been put in a homosexual threesome with his best friend and his rival because the worthless lower-than-clothespins imbicile was depressed about the pink rocker chick geting obliterated. Everyone else was hesitantly trying to find a good sane fic while trying to escape the mental imagesof the last fic.

"OK" Yuzuru declared, "I found my fic I guess, nobody is having sex, I made sure of that." Everyone rolled over, not knowing what to expect, but bracing themselves for anything to happen.

"Sempai . . ." Yui whispered.

"Yui." Hinata said as he poked the girl's cheek, I told you I was yours didn't I? Nobody will change that, especially not some silly stories. You're the one and only person I've ever loved like this an-"

"Save it for the bedroom Hinata, Yuzuru, please begin." Yuri said calmly. Yui nuzzled with her boyfriend .

**The Ties Called Love**

**By: Estinguished**

**Summary: Yuzuru confessed his love to Kanade and this is what happens afterwards. Alternative ending!**

"Aww" Hatsune cooed, looking at her redhead brother who blushed as he smiled. Kanade grabbed the boy's hand. which made yuzuru smile even more.

"Hey wait." Yuzuru started," I really hope this alternative ending isn't bad, I mean, there's no sex, but it could still-"

"Quit whining and read" Yuri commanded.

**"Say Kanade," Yuzuru began, Kanade turned to him. the sun was setting and the floor was shining like gold, a perfect setting for a precious moment like what was about to unfold. Kanade looked at him calmly. Yuzuru took out a can of key coffee, "Have one, it's good." he said.**

"That's innacurate . . .and really stupid . . ." Otonashi objected. "That was a serious moment, I would not ruin it offering her friggin tea of all things."

**Kanade gave him an "Are you serious?" look and Oonashi threw the tea off, he then heard a startled puppy's bark.**

Suddenly Otonashi felt a kunai being pressed to his neck.

"It's OK Shiina" Yuzuru laughed."The dog was just startled." Shiina huffed.

"That better be all . . ." she whispered as she pulled back. Yuzuru facepalmeed quicly at the writing in this story so far, but kept reading.

**"Kanade, I was wondering,if you'd like to stay in this world with me. If you did I wouldn't get lonely and we could help people like Yuri and Hinata pass on. Not to mention you could fly me anywhere with your Angel Wings and that'd look so awesome!"**

Kanade looked at the red head funny, Yuzzuru face palmed. "This is so stupid" he mumbled

"Agreed" Shiina interjected

"Dununununununununununu ANGEL!, angel . . ." TK sang

**"All joking asside though, I really love you, Kanade." Otonashi said as he brought his angel into his arms. "Please stay with me."**

"Awwwwwww" the three younger Girls DeMo members cooed along with Hatsune and Yuri's sisters.

**"Why, Why aren't you saying anything?" Otonashi asked, Kanade sighed. "I can't return your feelings . . ." she replied**

Yuzuru gulped, he knew what was coming next

**"Why not? asked Otonashi, Kanade looked at the red head aeriously. "Yuzuru, the SSS has a shit ton of issues when it comes with relationships."**

A bunch of slow "Whats" were voiced.

"do i really need to, cuss?" Kanade asked.

**"What do you mean?" Yuzuru asked a bit bewildered. Kanade glared at himand when she spoke the pitch of her voice raised significantly. "You saw Ooyama confess his feelings to me that day, after that final exam, yet you have the audacity to , when he disappears go right ahead and try to snatch me for yourself!"**

Half the guys in the room were now roaring with laughter, Yuri cocked an eye brow, Ooyama sat and shook, mumbling "That's not funny"

**"Besides! You have Hinata and Naoi who have shown strong devotion for you! What about them?"**

Naoi groaned loudly at the mention of him being in a yaoi relationship.

"These people apparently don't think guys can't be good friends." Naoi objected

**"But Hinata has Yui!" Otonashi objected, admirably trying to fix this girls heavy misguidance. "Also, didn't Naoi and that once chic Michiko hook up?"**

"Who . .?" Naoi asked, Noda sighed.

"That sounds like an OC, a character the author makes up and puts in a fanfic. OC centric fics, fics with only OCs in it are the only kind of fic I read in my past life. There wasn't any of that leon, or yuri or yaoi bull shit." Yuri shuttered at the mention of the blasted term.

"This is insulting." Naoi said with clenched teeth .

**Kanade's voice went to normal pitch . "Yes but still, he seemed to love you so much yet he goes and hooks up with that girl who came here after you. That same shit happened with Hinata and Nakemi"**

"This Kanade" Takamatsu mumbled, "Needs to mind her own buisness really." Kanade sighed heavily and shook her head.

Hinata face palmed and Yui, oh if looks could kill.

**Kanade's high pitch voice returned"And don't even get me STARTED with Yui!"**

Yui gulped

**"I saw Yui kissing her guitar, her freaking GUITAR! This girl has object sexuality! She's a total nut job!"**

"OK now this Kanade is becoming just plain dumb" Fujimaki sighed

"Yeah," Hisako mumbled "I kiss my guitar every night, I'm not attracted to it like that, I just really like it and feel a strong connection to it.

**"I guess that's what happens whrn you spend your life confined to a bed" Kanade mumbles**

Yui gasped then gritted her teeth, then charged for the computer with her bare fist, because Hisako confiscated her guitar. Hinata catches her and pulls her into a string hug while Yui shakes.

"Shh, it's OK, you're not like that, OK?" he cooed

**"Not too mention half the guys in your group have the hots for Yuri"**

"Yet none of them have made a move in the near decade we spent there? That's a total lie" Yuri objected.

**"You people are hopeless, oh and thanks for the heart I guess . .. " she dissapeared **

**The End**

Yuusa whistled

Kanade rubbed her temples, sighed heavily and put her head on Otonashi's shoulder while Otonashi wrapped his arm around her.

"That was, painful . . ."Yuri mumbled "So our journey to find good fnafics continues, again, guys, new rule: umm, ya know what forget it. everyone look for some fanfics and I'll go find some strong aspirin for us all, because we'll need it.

Irie skimmed the end of the story she was looking at before this started.

"It's probably as safe of a read as we're gonna get . .. " she said

"I have my fic guys!"

**Liked it? Hate it? Do you have aspirin to offer these poor souls? Please comment anything that came to mind while reading!**


End file.
